Red Scorpion For You
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Akasuna no Sasori adalah milikmu sekarang, para readers yang nge-fans kepada tunangan Natsu(?) yang satu ini! Ayo, para fans Sasori ngumpul-ngumpul disini. Sekarang, kalian bebas berimajinasi bersama Sasori disini. Silahkan menikmati hidangan(?) yang Natsu suguhkan untuk para readers! fanfic twoshoot! Don't Like, Don't Read!


Red Scorpion for you

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Pairing: Sasori Akasuna x You

Summary: Akasuna no Sasori adalah milikmu sekarang, para readers yang nge-fans kepada Aniki Natsu yang satu ini! Ayo, para fans Sasori ngumpul-ngumpul disini. Sekarang, kalian bebas berimajinasi bersama Sasori disini. Silahkan menikmati hidangan(?) yang Natsu suguhkan untuk para readers! ^^ fanfic oneshoot! Don't Like, Don't Read!

Author's Note: Ehehehehehehehehehe! Ini FanFic pertama saya, Sasori menjadi milik anda semua! Silahkan dicicipi!

**Sasori: Apa-apaan lo? Lo mau ngejual gue? Emangnya gue barang, hah!?**

**Natsu: Yaelah, ente kan emang barang. Ente boneka kan? Berarti barang kan?**

**Sasori: Lo kan buat gue jadi manusia di dunia lo kan?**

**Natsu: ... *baru inget***

**Deidara: Pokoknya silahkan dinikmati Sasori no danna ya! Enak lho! Rasanya manis(?), un!**

**Sasori: Emangnya gue itu kue? Gula? Tebu?**

**Natsu: Dei-dei tau darimana Sasori itu manis?**

**Deidara: Emmh... *blushing***

**Natsu: Oalah, Dei-dei yaoi sama Sasoriiiii! **

**Sasori: O-Oi!**

**Natsu: Dei! Kamu jadi uke ya? Terus Sasori jadi seme? Apa yang kalian lakukan selama menjadi pasangan tidak normal? Apa kalian melakukan –piiiip- ya? *pikiran mesum mode on***

**Hidan: Ngaku lo-lo pada! Yaoi kan?**

**Sasori: Beneran dah, enggak!**

**Natsu: Hmmm? Masa sih? Pipi Deidara itu membuktikan semuanya lhooo**

**Sasori: *nampar Deidara***

**Deidara: *nangis kejer***

**Hidan: Mampus lo**

**Natsu: *cengok***

**Hidan: Jujur aja dah!**

**Sasori: Gue kagak bohong!**

**Natsu: Bohong, gigi ompong~ bohong, gigi ompong~ bohong, gigi om-..hmmph! *dibekep Sasori***

**Itachi: Oi! Ini kapan cerita mulainya? Buruaaann!**

**Natsu: Mmmph! Mmph!**

**SasoDei: Nooooooo~!**

**Hidan: *menyeringai***

**Natsu: ? **_**'kok respon Deidara kayak gak rela kalau dimulai ceritanya ya? Kalau Sasori yang gak rela sih, ngerti. Ini Deidara? Jangan-jangan...'**_

**Pein: Yak! Mari kita mulai ceritanya! Don't like, Don't Read! Okee?**

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu terasa sangat dingin. Angin musim dingin begitu menusuk tulang. Walaupun kamu sudah memakai pakaian yang tebal, tetapi lehermu? Lehermu sama sekali tidak dilindungi apa-apa. Kamu lupa membawa syal.

Kamu memberikan kehangatan kepada kedua tanganmu yang terbalut oleh sarung tangan dari wol warna kesukaanmu. Kamu menempelkan kedua tanganmu kepada kedua pipimu. Kamu berharap agar kehangatan itu akan segera datang kepadamu.

Malam ini kamu keluar dari rumah karena ajakan seseorang. Kamu rela keluar dari rumah untuk bertemu orang yang mengajakmu. Karena orang itu adalah orang yang sangat berarti untukmu. Jadi, tak ada alasan bagimu walau saat ini angin musim dingin bertiup dan membuat dingin kota tempatmu tinggal.

Kamu terhenti karena mendengar panggilan seseorang dari belakang. Seseorang sedang memanggilmu. Suara itu sangat _familliar _untukmu. Kamu tersenyum, kamu menoleh ke arah orang yang tadi memanggilmu.

Seorang lelaki berambut merah darah dengan mata _hazel _yang sangat kamu kagumi itu, sedang berlari ke arahmu. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut cemas. Kamu bingung dengan raut wajahnya.

Setelah lelaki berambut merah yang kamu sangat kenali itu sampai tepat di depanmu, dia bertanya kepadamu.

"Kenapa kamu keluar? Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan menjemputmu? Udara saat ini dingin." Ucapnya.

Akhirnya kamu mengerti alasan kenapa wajah lelaki yang kamu cintai itu menunjukkan raut kecemasan. Kamu baru ingat. Bahwa di SMS yang dia kirim kepadamu bertuliskan bahwa dia akan menjemputmu. Tetapi kamu sudah keluar rumah saja. Kamu tidak memerhatikan tulisan itu karena terlalu senang akan ajakan lelaki yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihmu.

"Maaf, aku tidak memerhatikan. Aku terlalu senang karena kamu mengajakku kencan. Maafkan aku, Sasori-_kun_." Kamu menyesal. Kamu sudah bisa menduga bahwa kekasihmu ini telah berkeliling mencarimu di tengah-tengah terpaan angin musim dingin. Kamu langsung meminta maaf berkali-kali, kamu tak tahu sudah keberapa kali kamu mengucapkan kata 'maaf' kepadanya.

Dia tersenyum, dia menggenggam tanganmu.

"Ya sudah. Tak apa-apa. Yang penting kita sudah bertemu." Ucapnya.

Kamu menatap kedua manik matanya yang indah itu. Begitu pula dengannya. Kalian saling tatap menatap. Sorot kasih sayang dan cinta yang mendalam terpancarkan dari dalam mata _hazel _kekasihmu. Menunjukkan bahwa dia sangatlah mencintaimu. Kamu juga membalas tatapannya. Kamu pancarkan rasa kasih sayangmu dan cinta kepadanya lewat manik mata indahmu.

Dia tersenyum lembut. Jantungmu berdegup kencang melihatnya. Wajahmu memerah. Hanya senyumannya saja bisa membuat jantungmu berdetak kencang. Hanya senyumannya...bagaikan itu semua sudah cukup bagimu.

Perlahan dia dekatkan wajah tampannya ke wajahmu. Jantungmu berdegup lebih kencang dari yang tadi. Wajahmu panas. Perlahan dia menyatukan bibirnya ke bibir mungilmu. Lama rasanya dia menciummu. Kamu hanya diam saja, tidak merespon ataupun membalas. Kamu hanya menutup matamu. Menikmati sentuhan bibirnya di bibirmu.

Dia melepas ciumannya darimu. Dia ambil syal yang melingkar di lehernya, lalu melingkarkan syal itu di lehermu. Kamu merasa kehangatan tubuhnya masih tertinggal di syalnya. Syalnya beraromakan wangi khasnya, wangi yang sangat kamu sukai. Wajahmu memerah. Matamu melembut. Kamu sangat menyukai semua perlakuan lembutnya kepadamu. Kamu tak mau ia lepas darimu. Kamu tak mau dia jauh darimu. Kamu ingin dia terus berada di sampingmu, menemanimu. Memenuhi sebelah hatimu. Membuatmu berdebar-debar. Kamu hanya ingin dia bersamamu, tak mau yang lain.

"Ayo, kita ke pusat kota. Malam ini menyenangkan lho." Ajaknya sambil tersenyum. Kamu membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman juga.

Ya, malam ini adalah malam tahun baru. Pastilah sangat menyenangkan. Inilah yang kamu nanti-nantikan, kencan malam tahun baru.

"Iya." Kamu mengangguk. Kalian berjalan beriringan menuju pusat kota. Sambil berbincang-bincang dalam perjalanan, di selingi tawa kalian karena candaan yang kalian berikan. Malam itu terasa sangat menyenangkan, sangat membahagiakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu terasa sangat menyenangkan. Kalian bersenang-senang di pusat kota. Menikmati wahana-wahana permainan dari taman bermain, menikmati makan malam berdua, melihat-lihat taman kota yang dihiasi banyak hiasan lampu, sungguh indah di matamu.

Saat kamu melihat wajah kekasihmu yang disinari cahaya lampu hias di taman, kamu terkejut. Kamu merona hebat. Wajah kekasihmu yang tampan dan juga manis, memenuhi kepalamu. Punggung tegapnya terlihat gagah di matamu. Saat dia memelukmu pada waktu kembang api menyinari langit malam, kamu merasa hangat. Tinggimu mencapai dada bidangnya. Kamu menyandarkan pipi kananmu pada dada bidangnya. Tercium wangi parfum khas pria yang begitu memabukkan. Kamu hanyut dalam pelukannya bersama kembang api yang melayang ke atas langit.

Ah, bahagia sekali malam ini bagimu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jarum jam tanganmu menunjukkan pukul setengah 9. Kamu merasa sedih. Saatnya kamu harus berpisah darinya. Kamu harus pulang ke rumah. Kamu merutuki jalannya waktu yang terasa cepat sekali berjalan. Walau esoknya kamu bisa bertemu dengannya, tapi rasanya kamu tak mau malam ini terlewat hanya seperti ini saja. Kamu ingin lebih. Tetapi kamu tak tahu, apa keinginan lebihmu.

"Hei, kita duduk di sana yuk. Di sebelahnya ada mesin penjual minuman. Kita istirahat disana saja." Ajak kekasihmu yang bernama Akasuna no Sasori itu. Telunjuknya yang terbaluti kain sarung tangan warna merah itu menunjuk ke arah kursi tepi jalan yang disampingnya ada mesin penjual minuman dan tempat sampat umum.

Kamu mengangguk. Kalian berjalan menuju kursi itu.

"Kamu mau minum apa?" tanyanya.

"Emh, kopi hangat saja." Jawabmu. Kamu memang butuh minuman hangat.

"Ok."

"Eh, tunggu! Biar aku saja yang bayar." Ucapmu cepat sebelum kekasihmu, Sasori memasukkan uang berbentuk koin ke dalam mesin.

"Biar aku saja. Aku yang traktir."

"Tapi kamu sudah banyak mentraktirku tadi. Aku tidak mau menambah bebanmu." Kamu tak ingin dia saja yang banyak berkorban untukmu. Kamu harus membalasnya. Kamu tak enak bila hanya kamu saja yang enak sedangkan kekasihmu yang membayarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," dia menoleh ke arahmu. "Aku ini kekasihmu. Bermanjalah kepadaku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kamu merona. Kamu menundukkan kepalamu untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipimu.

"T-Terima kasih.." ucapmu.

Kekasihmu terkekeh melihat tingkahmu. Dia kembali melanjutkan pembelian minuman pada mesin penjual yang canggih itu.

.

"Ini.." Sasori memberikan sekaleng kopi kepadamu. Dia duduk di sebelahmu. Kamu menerima kopi kaleng itu sambil mengucapkan 'Terima Kasih' kepadanya dan dijawab 'Sama-sama' olehnya.

Kalian meminum kopi kaleng itu. Kalian berdua terdiam. Tidak membuka pembicaraan apapun. Kamu merasa canggung dengan suasana sunyi di antara kalian. Kamu lirik Sasori, dia sedang memegang kaleng kopi dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di kedua pahanya, menatap aspal jalanan. Dia terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. Kamu tak tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Sasori, kamu memutuskan untuk bertanya kepadanya.

"Sasori-_kun_, kamu sedang ada pikiran ya? Ada apa?" tanyamu cemas. Kamu cemas dengan keadaanya. Kalau memang benar ada masalah, tidak seharusnya kamu menerima ajakan kencannya. Kamu merasa kalau itu hanya menambah bebannya saja.

Dia menoleh, lalu tersenyum. Dia elus puncak kepalamu dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir."

"Tapi, kalau memang ada masalah, katakan saja."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kamu tidak usah khawatir, ya?" dia tersenyum lembut kepadamu. Sekali lagi kamu merona melihat senyumannya.

"Emh, baiklah. Tapi misalkan memang benar ada masalah, katakan saja ya." Ah, kamu memang sangat peduli kepada kekasihmu. Kenapa? Karena kamu sangat mencintainya. Masalahnya adalah masalahmu juga.

"Iya."

Kalian kembali terdiam. Kesunyian kembali menyelimuti kalian. Kamu kembali canggung. Tetapi karena kesunyian itulah, kamu menjadi melamun. Kamu menatap aspal jalanan tanpa arti.

Kamu sadar dari lamunanmu karena mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari samping, tepatnya di kursi samping kursi tempat kalian duduk.

"Hmmh...aahh..." kamu menoleh ke samping. Kamu sedikit ternganga karena tetangga kursi kalian sedang bercinta. Ya, tetangga sebelah kursi kalian adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercinta di malam yang dingin ini. Apalagi sekarang sedang sepi sekali. Hanya ada kamu, Sasori, dan pasangan kekasih yang ada di sebelah kursi kalian.

"Ngghh...ahhnn.."

"Mmh..."

"A-Aaahhh! Lebih ceepaathh!"

"Hmmhh..."

"Arrhhh..."

"Hmm..."

"Aaaahhhnn! Annhh! Aaah!"

"Ngg.."

"Aaahhh~!"

"Ahh..."

Kamu _shock _melihatnya. Melihat pasangan sedang bercinta dengan mata kepala sendiri itu memang membuatmu menjadi kaku. Kamu menoleh ke depan, lebih baik jangan pedulikan pasangan itu.

"Kamu lihat mereka juga ya?" tanya Sasori. Kamu menoleh, mendapati Sasori sedang melihat pasangan yang sedang bercinta itu.

"I-Iya."

"Kalau saat-saat seperti ini memang cocok sekali melakukan 'itu'." ucapnya. Kamu merona hebat. Jantungmu berdegup kencang. Entah mengapa pikiran tentang 'kalian melakukan hal yang serupa dengan pasangan di sebelah kursi kalian' berputar-putar dalam kepalamu.

Wajahmu makin memerah. Membayangkan kamu dan Sasori sedang melakukan 'itu' saja sudah membuat detak jantungmu menggila, kalau melakukannya? Ah, entahlah.

Kamu lirik Sasori. Kamu terkejut karena dia sedang memandangmu dengan intens. Tatapannya tidak biasa. Kamu merona hebat.

Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke dekat telingamu. Hembusan napasnya menggelitik cuping telingamu, kamu bergidik.

"Hei." Panggilnya.

"A-Apa?" sahutmu.

"Bagaimana bila kita melakukannya juga?"

Detak jantungmu keras, entah apakah bisa terdengar oleh Sasori atau tidak. Wajahmu memanas. Jadi, pikiran kalian itu sama?

"A-Aa..eem..uuh..." kamu tak tahu jawaban apa yang harus kamu ucapkan kepadanya.

"Kamu mau? Kalau kamu tidak mau, tak apa-apa kok."

Kamu terdiam mendengarnya. Kamu tak ingin menjadi seperti ini. Kamu ingin lebih malam ini. Kamu ingin lebih mengenal Sasori. Kamu ingin mengenal semua tentangnya yang orang lain tak tahu. Kamu ingin memilikinya seorang.

Kamu terdiam tak merespon.

"Kamu tak mau ya? Tak apa-apa kok." Ucapnya.

Tidak, kamu tak mau menjadi seperti ini.

Kamu dorong belakang kepala Sasori agar menoleh dan mendekat ke wajahmu.

"Eh?" itulah reaksinya atas tindakanmu. Kamu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirmu. Deru napasmu memburu. Agak lama kamu menyatukan bibirmu ke bibirnya, barulah kamu melepasnya. Wajah kalian hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa senti. Wajahmu sudah memerah hebat. Kamu sendiri bingung, darimana keberanian itu kamu dapat sehingga bisa menciumnya.

"A-Aku mau.." ucapmu malu-malu. Tentu kamu malu akan keberanianmu. Baru kali ini kamu bisa seberani ini kepadanya.

Sejenak Sasori terdiam, lalu tersenyum. Dia berbisik ke dekat telingamu dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Malam ini. di rumahku. Bagaimana?" Sasori memberi desahan yang menggelitik telingamu.

"Iya." Kalian berdua berdiri dari sana. Berjalan ke tempat yang kekasihmu maksud. Dalam perjalanan, kamu berdebar-debar. Karena baru kali ini kamu dan dia melakukan ini.

Tetapi ketahuilah, kekasihmu juga sama berdebarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini ibu dan ayahku sedang tak ada di rumah. Mereka pulang lusa nanti. Nenekku sedang berada di luar kota menemui sepupuku, Gaara." Ucap Sasori setelah kalian berdua tiba di depan pintu rumah keluarga Akasuna, keluarga kekasihmu.

"Berarti..." kamu sudah bisa menduganya.

"Disini hanya ada kita berdua." Ucapnya sambil sedikit menyeringai. Kamu merona lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Dia terkekeh.

"Ayo masuk. Anggap rumah sendiri ya." Ajak Sasori setelah ia membuka pintunya. Ia persilahkan kamu masuk duluan ke rumahnya.

"Eh, ya terima kasih." Kamu masuk ke dalam rumah kekasihmu. "Permisi." Saat masuk, rumah itu bergaya minimalis dan terlihat nyaman. Rumahnya hangat. Disana dindingnya bercatkan warna kuning gading.

Kamu menyukai rumah Sasori yang bersih dan nyaman. Kamu buka sepatu dan kaus kakimu.

Sasori telah menutup pintu. Dia sedang membuka sepatu juga kaus kakinya. Kalian menaruhnya di rak sepatu dengan rapi.

Kamu mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi ruangan. Saat itu kalian sudah berada di ruang tengah.

"Wahh, rumahmu bersih dan terlihat nyaman sekali." Pujimu. Kamu jujur dengan pujian itu, karena memang kenyataannya begitu.

"Terima kasih." Sahutnya sambil membuka jaket tebalnya. Kamu merona. Padahal hanya membuka jaket saja, kamu sudah merona. Ah, kamu benar-benar menyukainya. Sekarang kekasihmu hanya memakai t-shirt polos berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Dia menyadari rona merah yang menjalari kedua pipimu. Dia berjalan ke arahmu. Kamu berdebar.

"Disini sudah berada dalam rumah. Buka saja syal, jaket, dan sarung tanganmu." Ucapnya sambil membuka sarung tangannya dan menggantungnya bersama jaketnya di gantungan yang mempunyai fungsi menaruh jaket dan topi.

"Oh, ya." Dengan polosnya kamu membuka syal yang melingkari lehermu, jaket, dan sarung tanganmu. Kini kamu hanya mengenakan _dress _putih bermotif bunga selutut dan celana panjangmu. Sasori tidak melepaskan tatapannya darimu.

Kamu belum menyadari tatapan Sasori, "Ah, taruh disini ya?" kamu mengarahkan telunjukmu ke gantungan. Sasori mengangguk. Kamu berjalan ke arah gantungan yang menempel di dinding. Kamu sedikit berjinjit untuk mencapai gantungan dan menggantung jaket dan syalnya. Sarung tangan kamu masukan dalam saku jaketmu.

Sasori tidak melepas pandangannya dari pinggulmu. Tubuhmu langsing, kulitmu terlihat halus.

Kau membuat Akasuna Sasori terpesona kepadamu.

Sasori berjalan ke arahmu secara perlahan, kemudian memeluk pinggangmu dari belakang. Kamu tersentak kaget. Pipimu memanas, rona merah menjalari kedua pipimu.

"S-Sasori-_kun_?" tanyamu gugup.

"Bagaimana...bila kita ke kamarku sekarang juga?" pintanya lembut.

Jantungmu berdegup dengan kencang. Rona merah di pipimu bertambah. Sasori menggendongmu ala _bridal style _menuju ke kamar lantai 2. Kamu gelagapan.

"Aku tak sabar lagi." Bisiknya di dekat telingamu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

**Natsu: Inilah dia! TBC alias Tuberkolosis(?)!**

**Deidara: *gampar Natsu***

**Natsu: *meringis***

**Sasori: Tuh kan, elo ngejual gue.**

**Natsu: So?**

**Sasori: EMANGNYA GUE INI BARANG APA BISA DIJUAL!**

**Natsu: Ya elah. Ngapain pake protes lagi? Seharusnya lo bersyukur, fans elo tuh pada cantik-cantik semua! Ada di seluruh dunia lagi! Asik kan?**

**Sasori: Hah? Beneran?**

**Natsu: Demi boneka jerapah pengantar tidur Natsu, Natsu gak bohong!**

**Sasori: *cengengesan*Oke deh.**

**Konan: Eh, Natsu. Gue juga dibuatin FanFic ginian dong. Bosen gue sama laki **_**pierching**_** kayak dia! *tunjuk hidung Pein***

**Pein: *Pundung di pojokan ruangan***

**Hidan & Deidara: *Mainin biola***

**Kisame & Kakuzu: *nyanyiin lagu galau***

**Tobi: *lari-lari gaje***

**Pein: *Shinra Tensei-in Natsu***

**Natsu: *kelempar sampai Otogakure***

**Itachi: Karena semuanya pada gak waras, Cuma gue yang waras, gue yang mengucapkan akhir kata, yaitu Review! Kalau Review, mungkin Natsu akan hadiahin FanFic kayak gini dengan chara utamanya gue. Huahahahaha! *gak sadar kalo dia sendiri gak waras***


End file.
